


Hot Chocolate and Happiness

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal spend a relaxing morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth of the 12 days. 
> 
> I am probably stopping here though, I really want to work on further chapters of other stories instead of one-shots. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. Happy Holidays

Will couldn’t think of a better way to spend his holidays, it had been his one Christmas request for Hannibal and the other man had agreed without argument.

Will felt relaxed, his vest was done up right and the heavy sweater underneath was almost broiling. The hat didn’t cover his ears, but he felt warm enough despite the sting that the cold wind gave them. The gaiters and the rubber boots that he used when taking his boat in and out held in heat and he felt his eyes wanting to close just from the happiness that was flowing through him.

Hannibal was seated across from him on the small boat, his arms crossed where the cold had obviously chilled him, but he hadn’t complained, he had sat in silence looking over the lake with their legs tangled. Mud was splashed on his fine trousers, but he held himself with such dignity it wasn’t noticeable.

Will already had one fish and didn’t really feel the need to catch another, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to give up their quiet time together. 

“Are you cold?”

Hannibal looked at him, his cheeks flushed from the cold and the tip of his nose pink. 

“I will stay as long as you wish.”

Will grinned, reeling in his rod and setting it inside the boat. He appreciated Hannibal’s determination to give him what he asked for. 

“That wasn’t what I asked.”

“Not a noticeable amount.”

Will laughed at the blatant lie, and shook his head. 

It didn’t take long for them to hit shore and he got out to pull the boat close enough that Hannibal could step out onto dry land. He kept one hand on the boat and held the other to help Hannibal out. He didn’t own anything that was very suitable for the day, but he had not said one word about the mud on his shoes. 

Hannibal took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze as he stepped out. He wished they could have held hands all morning. 

After pulling the boat the rest of the way on shore and flipping it over Will grabbed his gear and fish and started the walk back to his house. Hannibal fell in beside him, trudging through the long grass until the house was in sight. 

Hannibal opened the door for him, and he gratefully stepped into the mudroom. 

“I will take the fish to the kitchen.”

Hannibal held out his hand, and he passed it over, their fingers brushing. Hannibals were like ice, but he didn’t linger as he took the fish. 

Will undressed from all his gear until he was left in a thin shirt and his usual trousers. It felt nice to be in the warmth of the house and to have his dogs swarming around his feet in anticipation of a treat or maybe a game of fetch. 

“Not yet, daddy has to warm up first.”

By the time he made it to the kitchen the fish was in the sink and Hannibal was boiling them hot milk. 

“I thought you might enjoy a hot chocolate to warm up.”

Will slipped his arms around Hannibal’s waist, careful to keep his fishy hands off of his clothing. 

“I was hoping you would help me warm up.”

“What do you think the hot chocolate is for?”

Will laughed in his ear, before pressing a light kiss to it. He loved days like this, no death, nothing to haunt his mind, only the warmth of his friend and lover. He stayed pressed to Hannibal's back, watching the milk slowly warm and nibbling on his icy ears. 

“Wash yourself Will; I don’t plan on smelling fish all day.”

Will felt reluctant to let go, giving him one last hug before pulling away. 

He first quickly cleaned the fish, putting it in a bag in the fridge for later before soaping down his hands to clean them. 

“Why don’t you take those hot chocolates and meet me in front of the area heaters?”

Hannibal didn’t reply as he left the room and moments later Will dried his hands and followed. 

Hannibal had turned on the heaters so there was a comfortable warm glow and had already seated himself in one of the arm chairs. 

“Too bad I didn’t have a couch we could curl up on.”

“You may curl up in my lap.”

That offer was enough for him, he grabbed a small throw blanket and sat himself in Hannibal's lap, leaning back so his head rested on his shoulder. Even with their similar build and height he quickly found a comfortable spot and wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

As soon as he tucked the blanket in around them Hannibal passed his a hot cup. 

“I hope that you are satisfied with today.”

Hannibal’s voice was low, and soothing to hear.

“I couldn’t ask for better.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for an anon, but I accidentally deleted the ask. I am sorry I saw it and here it is.


End file.
